A Knight of honor
by DXC-SMASH
Summary: Sir Galleth Cooper a knight of true honor by day and by night a master thief . But the most valuable treasure to him is the heart of the princess; Princess Angelica. When he finally get a chance to win her heart, another knight comes to the battle field of love. Will Galleth win the heart of the princess or a heart of another
1. A heart to win

Chapter 1: A heart to win

It was a beautiful sunny day in a village which was hosting a huge event, and it was a strange month when Black Knight took over. But thanks to the help of Sly and his friend, and they defeated the Black Knight and corrected history. And finally the villagers can stop living in fear, and their king was safe from harm. He and his daughter; the princess Angelica, were locked up in the castle dungeon by a evil skunk named Cyrille Le Paradox and his medieval ancestor Eric Le Paradox. So the king decided to have a competition to have the best knight protect the princess, just in case if such a travesty ever happen again. And he had his bet on one knight to win, Sir Galleth Cooper.

During the event, Galleth was roaming around circus where the competition was held. As he headed to the arena, he saw the jester being dunk in the dunk tank. He was relieved on how he was free from that torture. Being humiliate like that, luckily the king and princess doesn't know. But finally Galleth has a chance to win Angelica's heart, he has been in love with her from the start. Except she doesn't feel the same, in fact she knows that Galleth's late night heist. She try telling her father that he's a thief but he and the others didn't believe her, they all think Galleth is a honorable Knight. When he got to the arena, Galleth saw some young men were getting ready.

Galleth: Today I shall win

He clenched his fist as he vow himself, then his attention was caught by the sound of armor being hit. He turn to see two men already fighting, one was a male wolf with brown fur. And the other one was shorter but he was black armor just like the black Knight and it was also covering his face. Then the wolf push the small Knight to ground

The wolf: Ha! You're going to need lot more than that to win

The small Knight: You don't deserve to be the princess's champion!

The wolf just laugh as he walks away, the small Knight try to get up but he was help up by Galleth

Galleth: Are you all right?

The small Knight: I'm fine. And I don't need your pity!

He shove Galleth and walk away. Soon after the competition was beginning, Galleth made his way to the king and the princess; they were sitting in the best seats.

Galleth: Greeting your Highness

The fox king had brow fur, with a black beard and he was wearing blue robe with a red cape, gold crow, black pants and boots. He got up from his seat and shank Galleth's hand

The king: Ah, Sir Galleth. I knew you would be here for the competition

Galleth: I won't miss it for the world, my king

Then Galleth's eye were drawn to the lovely princess, she was fox like her father but she had orange fur, with brown eyes and long blue hair, wearing a gold tiara, long blue dress with black slippers. She was sighing then she notice Galleth looking at her.

Angelica: Why are you looking at me like that?

Galleth: Oh nothing, just seeing how lovely are you

She roll her eyes, before her father sat back down, he whisper to Galleth

The king: You know, I'm hoping that you'll win today. After all you took down the black Knight all by yourself. So you won't have any trouble winning.

Galleth: Yes...

He gulp down a lump in his throat, sadly it was a lie, Bentley told Galleth not to tell anyone he had help defeating the Black Knight. The king sat back down to his seat, watching the competition. And the first round was the wolf and the small Knight from the earlier.

The wolf: You still think you can beat me, little man?

The small Knight: I don't think, I know I can!

They draw their swords and began to fight; at first the wolf had the advantage because of his strength. Making the small Knight almost trip, but he headbutt the wolf in the stomach, causing the wolf fall in defeated. Everyone cheer, then came the next rounds but in the final round it was Galleth vs the small Knight. Before Galleth walk onto the ring, he walk up to Angelica

Galleth: Fear not, I shall win

He gently kisses her hand, then the small Knight came and shove Galleth away from Angelica

The small Knight: How dare you get near the princess!

Angelica stops both knights from almost beating each other before the match,

Angelica: Stop! Can you two wait for the match to start first?!

The small Knight: I am very sorry you're Highness. I didn't mean to burst like that

Angelica: What is your name? I haven't seen you in this village before

The small Knight: My name...Is Elliott your Highness

Angelica: Elliott ...well you're forgiven

Elliott: A thousand thank you, milady

He bow and walk away, Galleth had a strange feeling. But he was still determine to win, when the match began Galleth and Elliott were circling each other

Galleth: I'm quite impress by making this far, lad

Elliott: Ha! I heard many things about you Sir Galleth. And I don't believe any of them

Then Elliott draws his sword as did Galleth, their sword clash together. Galleth's strength cause Elliot to be almost push of the ring, but he quickly push Galleth back to the center of ring. And their swords clash together again, and then Galleth made a short contact on Elliott's armor, making a dented on his armor

Elliott: I won't lose to the like of you!

He gather up all his strength and swung his sword so hard it cause Galleth's sword to fly out of his, luckily it didn't hit someone but it hit the switch to dunk the jester. Then Elliott punch Galleth to the ground, right when Galleth was about to get back up, Elliott pointed the tip part of his sword at Galleth

Elliott: I believe, I have won

It was a quiet moment of silent in the arena, everyone was shock even the king and Angelica were shock. Sir Galleth was defeated, he sigh as he got back up. The king got up from his seat and approach Elliott with a sword and Elliott kneel down

The king: I pronounce you as sir Elliott

He gently taps Elliott's shoulder with the sword.

The king: Are you now the princess's protector

Elliott: I will protect the princess with my very life, my lord

He clenched his fist but the quickly put his hand on his chest feeling the pain from Galleth's attack.

Elliott: I beg your pardon my lord. I must tend to this first.

He walk to the tavern, when he walks inside the kind put his hand on Galleth's shoulder

The king: You done well, Galleth

Galleth: I'm very sorry, that I have fail you, my lord

The king: It's alright my boy; beside you'll always be the best Knight in the kingdom

The king walk back to Angelica, even thought he had lost, Galleth wanted to a good sport and headed to the tavern to congratulation Elliott. When he walk inside and ask one of the waitress where he was. And she told him that he was in a room down the hall, Galleth followed her directions and walk to the last door. He could hear armor being drop to the floor, he open the door

Galleth: Elliot, I wanted too...

His eyes widen on what he saw, it was a female raccoon changing but lucky she was just wearing a tunic that reach her knee. With black short shaggy hair that barely reaches her shoulder, her face was turning red.

Galleth: I...um I...I'm so sorry

He quickly shut the door, his face was bright red. He saw a half cloth woman, but then he realized he saw Elliot's armor inside the room...which means!

* * *

Hey guys, been while since I post stuff, sorry if the chapter is short. The King and Angelica, Eric Le Paradox belong to supertinagirl6, and I hope to post more since school. Anyways leave a review if you like it


	2. The name is Elie

Chapter 2: The name is Elie

Still blushing from what happen, poor Elliott was walking back and forth in the room. He...She was also talking to herself.

Elliott: I can't believe... I can't believe my cover was blown...Maybe I should of have listen to grandfather...But I'm a knight now...and a women...Oh who knows what they will do to me if found out.

She then trip over her armor and as she got back up, she angrily kick the chest armor.

Elliott: Why couldn't I be a man!? Things would have been very easy. I can't go back home after what the old timer said...Elie, you stupid girl. How dare you think you can become a knight!

She was speaking as if she was her grandfather

Elie: Listen here you old man, I can do whatever I want! ...Your nothing more than a stubborn mule like your mother! ...What did you say about my mother!

She then slap herself to stop the pointless fight

Elie: I have to stop doing that. Maybe Galleth didn't know I was a woman...right, right. I should head to the castle now before he comes back.

She quickly put on her pants and grab her armor and ran out of the tavern. Once she reach her horse, she place her armor on the saddle.

?: Elliott!

Her eyes widen when she heard someone calling her and she knew who it was. But Elie turn around seeing Galleth coming out of the tavern.

Galleth: Elliott wait!

In panic she ran away from her horse and ran into the crowd. Galleth quickly ran after her, almost losing him, Elie stop when she realized she almost ran into the Shadow woods. The most dangerous forest in England.

Elie: The Shadow woods

She gulp as she said it's name, she feared that forest since she was a child. Then she heard Galleth coming closer, so she hind behind a tree.

Galleth: Elliott! Please stop, I just wanted to speak with you

He shout out hoping she heard him, but no one replied back. He let out a deep sigh

Galleth: Please don't tell me, she ran in there

Without thinking he was about to run into the woods, but not for someone pulling his tail which was Elie

Elie: No! Please don't go in there!

When he turn around, Elie was about to run again. Luckily this time Galleth grab her arm before she could run away.

Galleth: Elliott, please stop running away. I just wanted to speak with you

Elie look down at the ground and try to set herself free from his grip.

Elie: Fine! What do you want to say to me?!

Galleth: I just wanted to congratulate you

She couldn't believe on what she heard, which made her stop fighting him and he let her go

Elie: Is...that all?

Galleth: Yes and...

Elie: And what?

Galleth: And I'm quick shock that your a...

Elie: A women

The Knight rub the back of his helmets try to said something else

Elie: You can't believe you were beat by a women. That what you were going to say isn't it

Galleth: Well...yes and I'm sorry for walking in while you were changing

Once again she was surprised to hear what he said

Elie: um, your forgiven

Galleth: Thank you

It was an awkward silence as both knights look way from each other. Elie was ran her hand through here short hair

Elie: So what are you going to do with me?

Galleth: What do you mean?

Elie: Oh please, your going to beat me senseless for beating to you and tell everyone that I'm a women

Galleth: I should not do such a thing. Beside you beat me fair and square.

Elie: You won't tell any one...even the princess!?

Galleth: Yes I promise, but is your name really Elliott?

Elie: Well it's what the princess calls me, but my real name is Elie

Galleth: The princess...Doesn't she know your a women?

Elie: No...She thought I was a boy when we were young. I bet she forgot about me


	3. My little princess

Chapter 3: My little princess

A little raccoon was playing around with a stick pretending it was a sword. The raccoon had huge cream color shirt that made the sleeves cover its hand and brown rugged pants. The raccoon was a girl but it was hard to tell since her hair was very short and messy, it even covered her eyes from time to time. And that little girl was Elie, as she continued to play she realized that she was in front of the path to the shadow woods.

Elie: The shadow woods

She back way slowly, fearing the forest from the things her mother told. But she then jump when she felt someone hands on her shoulder. When she turn around it was her mother Rose, a female raccoon like herself but with long black shaggy hair, she was wearing a grey dress with so many stitching patterns on it.

Rose: Elie, how time do I have to tell you not to go into the shadow woods

Elie: I wasn't going in there mother

Rose: Well good, because if you do go in there you'll be eaten by some evil goblin

Elie: Ahh! I don't want to be eaten by goblin, mother

She grip onto her dress, Rose gently place her hand on her child head

Rose: It's alright my little princess, as long as you stay away from the shadow woods you'll be fine

Elie: Mother, I told I am Knight not a princess

Rose: But Knight are boys my sweet

Elie: Well maybe I'll be a boy then

The child cross her arms and the mother just giggle on how silly her child is but she love her either way

Rose: alright my little Knight, let go back to the bakery

Elie: OK

Little Elie grab her mother's hand and walk back to the bakery where she work. Rose place some bread on the stand she notice many children were playing but Elie, she was sating near the door

Rose: Elie, why don't you go play with the other children?

Elie: No, I don't want to play with other children

Rose: Well can you take this basket of bread to your father for me then?

Elie: But isn't father at work?

Rose: Not today, I'm afraid

She took the basket of bread and walk back to her home which was a small house. When she walk inside her father a male raccoon with a black beard, he was just sitting there next to the fire place. He even didn't notice that his child was the same room, he just stood there quietly.

Elie: Father, I brought bread for you

She place the basket down on the table, she quietly walk out of the house not wanting to disturbed her father. Elie walk away from her home and just kicks some small stones around. But her attention was caught by a little girl, she ran to towards the cry. And saw a little fox girl wearing a pink dress trying to break away from a wolf boy with brown fur. ( The jerk from earlier).

The wolf boy: Come on now Angelica

Angelica: No! Let go Charleston!

Elie: Hey you! Leave here alone

They both turn to Elie, but Charleston just smirk

Charleston: This isn't your business, lad. All I want is a small kiss, Angelica

Angelica: I said no!

Couldn't last a another minute seeing that boy harasses the poor girl, Elie ran up to him and punch him right on his nose

Charleston: Why you little

He punch her back making Elie fall to the ground. But she got up and punch him in the stomach.

Charleston: Ahhhhh! You'll pay for this!

He walk away while feeling the pain. Elie spit out bit of blood and one of her teeth fell out.

Angelica: I'm so sorry for being a burden

Elie: It alright, I went through worst. I don't think he'll bother you anymore

Angelica: I like to thanked you

Elie: There is no need, I always come to the sound of trouble

Angelica: Oh do you, my name is Princess Angelica

Elie: Princess! I so sorry your Highness

She quickly bow to show her respect to the highness

Angelica: Please get up. I don't like it when people do that and you can call me Angelica

Elie: Thank your...Angelica. My name is Elie

Angelica: Elie...That sound a pretty strange, I'm sorry...Is that short for something?

Elie: I don't know really

Angelica: maybe it's short for...Elliott

Elie: Elliott...I like it

Angelica: Today you'll be known as Sir Elliott. My knight in shining armor

Elie: Your knight, really

Angelica: Yes, come. Let's go play in the fields

She grab Elie's hand and lead her to the open fields where there was many flowers. She and Elie play there for hours, but they then start to make flower crows.

Elie: Then you tie them to together, this is how my mother makes them

Angelica was having trouble with in till Elie help her and place the flower on top of Angelica head

Elie: There, now you are the princess of the flowers

Angelica: Thank you, I never found any boy who would help me make flower crows.

Elie: A boy...But your highness I'm...

Angelica: I told you to call me Angelica. Anyways I have to back to castle. Bye Elliott

She kiss Elie on the cheek, before she walk back to the castle. Elie's cheeks became bright red.

Elie: She kiss me! She really likes me!

She ran home without any care in the world. When she finally reach home, she notice her mother putting some of their thing onto a old wagon.

Elie: Mother, mother today I meet the most beautiful girl and she was...What are you doing?

Rose: Were...Were leaving to other village

Elie: But why and where is father? Isn't he coming too

Rose: I'm afraid not my little princess, come on

She pick up Elie and place her in the wagon. She hop on the coach seat and wipe the horse to move. As they walk further away form the village, Elie kept looking at the castle and cried.

Elie: But I'm the princess's knight...I have to protect her

~back to presents time~

Elie: My mother and I left this village, and went to live my grandfather. Then she past away year later. And the old man beat me senseless every single day, telling me I was mistake. So I came back here to become a knight

She told Galleth how she and Angelica meet as they walk back to her horse.

Elie: I never got to tell Angelica that I was a girl. But I don't care if she think I'm a boy or not. I will protect her to the bitter end

Galleth: You really care for the princesses that much. But why did you leave?

Elie: That's will I not tell to the likes of you!

She climb on her horse, and took to the castle. Galleth was quick surprised on when Elie told her story how she meet the princess and while she spoke of her tale, she showed a lot more passion for the princess.

Galleth: Is she really in love with the princess?


	4. You swear!

Chapter 4: You swear!

The moon rise as Elie fix her armor and went up the castle wall guarding the tower which was Angelica's bedroom. She place her helmet back on before saying good night to Angelica.

Elie: Do not fear, your Highness. I will stand here all night to protect you.

Hearing the Knight, while she was sitting on the window and brushing her hair. Angelica just roll her eyes, she wasn't being mean, it just she heard many saying exactly the same thing.

Angelica: Yes, good night sir Elliott

She walk back into her room, and sat down in her bed. Before she blew the candle out, she couldn't help that she remember someone a name like that.

Angelica: He couldn't be that boy...I met years ago. Maybe I'll ask him to tomorrow.

She blew the candle out, making her room pitch dark. Outside of the tower, Elie saw the light went out knowing Angelica went to bed, she took off here helmet.

Elie: Have pleasant dreams, Angelica.

She went back guarding with her was a spear. Elie couldn't help but yawn after every pasting hour, right when she was about to fall a sleep while standing up, she hear a foot step and saw a dark figure near the princess tower. Elie ran up to the figure and pointed her spear at him

Elie: Stop you trespassers!

Thanks to the light from the shiny full moon, she saw who the figure and it was Galleth

Elie: Oh it's you again

She lower her spear

Elie: What are you doing here in the middle of the night?

Galleth: I was...

As he try to think of something, he kept hiding something behind but Elie quickly notice

Elie: What is that?

Galleth: It's nothing

She then forcely took it from him, and it was a rose with pink petals but she kind of damage the stem

Elie: A rose, but why on earth...Wait bloodily minute, you were going to put this on the princess's window

Galleth: Yes I thought, it would kind to do so

Elie: I'm afraid this won't do

She toss it on the ground and smash it with here foot

Elie: The princess would enjoy the beautiful red roses, not the childish pink ones

Galleth: And how would you know that?

Elie: I would know that she is a elegant lady who deserves beautiful red roses

He couldn't help but agreed with her, but he knows that she more than any people fought with since she became his rival for Angelica's heart. But he remembers that she is she, or that here love for Angelica was just love of protecting her.

Galleth: Elie, may I ask this but just one question?

Elie: Yes, but you will take your leave after you ask this question of yours

Galleth: Do you really love the princess-

Elie: Of course I love here with all my heart

Galleth: No, I didn't finish...

Elie: oh I'm sorry, please finish the question

Galleth: Well, it difficult mostly to ask...

Elie: Out with it

Galleth: Do you really love the princess that you would kiss her?

Elie: Kiss her?...You mean like on the cheek

Galleth: No, I meant on her lips

He rub the back of head as he finish, he just hope it wasn't too awkward to ask. He really need to know, if he might have another rival after Angelica. Right after the moment Elie heard his question, she turn around for a few minutes. But to Galleth's surprised she started to giggle like a happy little girl and when she turn back around, he could see different shed of red on her cheeks

Elie: My answer would...yes. It would be a dream to feel the princess's lips against mine

She happily sigh as she drop her spear and places her hands on cheeks, fantasizing. But Galleth knew he was going to have a new rival but this one is a girl, now he seen it all.

Elie: ah...Now you must leave

She pick her spear

Galleth: But you may some help protecting the princess

Elie: I can do it myself, go jump off the castle wall will you

Galleth: Alright I'll go

He walk to the edge and jump off, seeing him jump. Elie didn't think he actually do it and she ran to the edge

Elie: No, wait!

Galleth: Yes, you called

He pop his head, Elie was shock that he didn't fall to his death.

Elie: How are you doing that?

She notice he was standing on the rope that was tie to each end of the tower.

Galleth: It quick easy

He walk back and fourth on the rope, Elie was amazed how he just walking on it so easily. The only people, she knew who could do that's were trapeze artist from the circus.

Elie: Were you born from the circus?

Galleth: No, my father taught me

Elie: Your father...you must been lucky

She look as if she was going to cry, but she went back to guarding the tower. Galleth notice that, he couldn't help but want to know why. The next morning Angelica walk straight to Elie's chamber, before she walk in, she knock on the door first.

Angelica: Sir Elliott, I wish to speak with you

She didn't hear a reply and knock again. But the door was unlock and it gently open, seeing the room empty. Outside of the castle, Elie was wearing a green shirt that cover her neck with puff white sleeves, light brown pants, with dark drown boots. She was walking to the bakery her mother work in, it was the still the same when she left.

Elie: Maybe Angelica will love fresh bread

She walk inside, everything was still the same form the bakers but they were older and they didn't recognized her. When she walk someone throw a small rock at her dropping her purchased.

Elie: Who did that?

?: I did

It was Charleston. ( the wolf from the first chapter and the little boy from third) Behind him was the other young men, from the competition. Elie back way slowly not knowing what to do

Charleston: Elliott is it...I wanted to meet to you face to face

He walk up to her and walk in a circle with her in the center.

Charleston: Your the princess's Knight now...most be honor. You won like a real man...but your not

Elie: o-of course, I am

She try to sound bit like man. But she couldn't do without her armor, the wolf then grab her by the neck. As Galleth walk around, he heard someone screamed. And thanks to his heroic instincts, he ran towards the screamed and he saw Elie being thrown into a cage carriage and Charleston slam the door

Galleth: What is going on here?

Charleston: It none of your business, Cooper

He jump on the seats before whip the horse, Galleth ran up to the cage

Galleth: Elie, what did you do?

Elie: Did nothing Fool! They know I'm a women, y-you low life!

Galleth: What?

Elie: You told them! Even though you swear to me!

Galleth: But Elie, I never did told a soul

Then the carriage started to head for the castle, fearing her faint, Elie start to cry. And Galleth saw her cry as the drawbridge was rise up. Galleth knew right then and now he had to save her.


	5. The secret Knight

Chapter 5: The secret Knight

In the dark cold dungeon, before they lock the door. They lock both Elie's arm in chains since she was struggling as they put her in. Seeing the a small light form a high window, the poor raccoon just kneel down on the ground

Elie: Why...didn't I just agreed to marry one of grandfather's students

But she got up and bangs her forehead against the wall

Elie: What I am thinking...the princess needs me...so she won't be hurt...just like...

?: Just like what?

She jump when she heard a voice, and turn seeing Galleth outside of the cell.

Elie: What!? In the bloody hell are you doing here!?

Galleth: I came here to break you out

Elie: You...No, I do not need your help

Galleth: Elie, they think your a spy from another kingdom

Elie: Just because I'm a women who won against all you call yourself a man!

Galleth: Well...

Elie: Beside if you do help me escape, there is nowhere I can go...even back home

Galleth: I promise you, I'll help get you free. Me and the king are friends, he'll know you don't mean any harm

He ran out of the dungeon as Elie sat back down sighing. She could hear the door of the dungeon slam closed but then after a few minutes later. She heard foot steps coming towards her and she thought it was Galleth again

Elie: Just leave me alone, you stubborn mule!

But her eyes widen when she saw who she yell at

Elie: Oh, i-its you...

In the throne room the king was sitting down in his throne, still can't believe that Elliott is a women. And Charleston was making the situation worst.

Charleston: my lord, we must act now

The king: Yes...but how do we know she is a spy. All the wars have ended, we made peace to the others kingdom

Charleston: But my lord, what if one of the kingdoms has not found peace

The king: hmmm...you might have a point...what you suggested we do?

Charleston: Well...we should make her talk. Tell us what we need to know...And for the mean time... Angelica might need some protection...so I will be honor-

Galleth: Your Highness!

He came in running in the nick of time

The king: ahh, Galleth. I was wondering where you been, have you heard that Elliott is a women?

Galleth: I did...but the truth is my lord...is I already knew the other day

Charleston: Ha! Cooper is part of this as well!

The king: No, Galleth is a great Knight. He would never do should a thing

Galleth: Aye, I wouldn't but Elliott...I mean Elie is not a spy of any kind. She was born here, and all she ever wanted is to protect the princess.

The king: hmmm...well, I trust your word, Galleth. Let's give Elliott a chance

Galleth: Umm...it's Elie, sir

The king: Oh...I mean Elie. Guards set Elie free and bring her here

The guard nods and follow his order, Charleston was angry but he did his best not to show it. The king then got up from his throne and place his hand on his shoulder.

The king: You have high hope for this Elie

Galleth: I do, she is the perfect person to protect Angelica

The king: A women as my daughter's Knight...it perfect, no one will suspect it

Then the guard came back running

The guard: My lord, the prisoner is gone!

The king: What!?

Then one of the chamber maid came running in as well

The maid: your majesty! It's princess Angelica, she gone!

The king: What on earth is going now here!?

Charleston: See that Elie girl kidnapped Angelica!

Galleth: No, she wouldn't!

Charleston: Then where do you think they went?

Galleth: umm...

Trying to think on what to do, since Elie and Angelica both disappeared. But then he remember something from Elie's past, which made him snap his fingers

Galleth: I think I know where they are

At the open fields under an old oak, Angelica was tying Daisy together making a flower crow as Elie watch her. She was sitting was her legs cross and she couldn't help but turn bright red. Being with Angelica alone, she still couldn't believed that she set her free and took her straight here.

Angelica: Ahh, there we are

She finish her flower crow and gently place it on top of Elie's head

Elie: Umm...T-thank you

Angelica then scoot closer to her, which made Elie very nervous

Angelica: May I ask you something?

Elie: O-of course, ask me anything, anything at all

Angelica: Are you my sir Elliott?...aren't you

Elie: Yes, I am. I am sir Elliott...or Elie for short

Angelica: my god...it is you

She hugged Elie, at first Elie was so shock she couldn't move, but she slowly hugs her back. She thought it was a dream, but it sadly ended when Angelica pull away

Angelica: I still can't believe your a girl this whole time, I'm so sorry

Elie: please, don't be. I did acted like a boy but I didn't care if you did

Angelica: I'm so happy to have my old friend back

Elie: As do I...princess... no I mean Angelica...there is something I want t-to tell you...I-I...L-love...

It was right now she was about to speak her feeling to her, and right when she was to say you. Galleth came in on his horse, interrupting her. Behind him was two guards and the king. And the the king hop off his horse and ran to his daughter

The king: Angelica, you have a lot of explaining

She was about to but she notice the guards grad Elie

Angelica: No, I let her go. Don't hurt her

They did as she order them, after explaining to her father on what happen and Elie told her side of the story, and the fox king understood every word, and he forgive Angelica for leaving without an escort and he still had Elie as her Knight, she bow and thanked him. As everyone walk back the castle, Elie grab Galleth by the shoulder and slam him in the tree

Elie: Listen here Cooper. Don't you dare get between me and my princess!

She hiss at him as she walk back to the castle, leaving Galleth bit scared. He knew many women were bit can be high strong like Angelica and Carmelita. Now he has Elie on her bad side.


	6. Red as Rose

Chapter 6: Red as Rose

It was couple days after that whole misunderstanding, Elie was in the courtyard. She was staring through the library window seeing Angelica studying, since it is her duty as princess to do so. Elie sigh happily, that Angelica knows that she a girl.

Elie and ?: Lovely

She jump a little when someone said the exact same thing, when she look to her left it was Galleth. Right when he was about to say something, Elie just pouts and walks away. Making Galleth sigh and he shook his head. Even though Elie's secret was out, she still hates Galleth. But he had trouble believing that she just hates him for being between her and Angelica, there had to be another reason. Then he look at a rose bush, he rub his chin as he walk go to it.

Galleth: A beautiful red rose

He smirk and picks some and takes the bouquet to Angelica's room. He was thinking of just picking on her bed with a note saying from your admire. As he walk to the door, he heard footstep from the inside and he thought it was the perfect moment. He open the door and when he walk in, his eyes widen again. He thought it was Angelica, but it was Elie expected she was wearing one of Angelica's dresses a red one. She was spinning around in the room, she then stop when she saw Galleth looking at her. Her face turn completely red and Galleth was speechless even thought this was second time walking in on her.

Elie grunt and threw a slipper at him, making him fell to the floor and she slam the door closed. Galleth was still speechless, after a few minutes later Galleth was leaning against the wall. Elie came out wearing her own cloth but she was still blushing.

Elie: Y-you won't dare tell anyone you saw

She walks away with Galleth behind, she start walking faster.

Galleth: Why were...you wearing that dress?

Elie: Because...I wanted too

She mumble

Galleth: What was that? I couldn't hear

Elie: I said I wanted too!

She punch the wall with her bare hand, leaving a mark. And continue to walk away and into the library, as she walk in, Angelica was still studying, Elie just hind behind the bookshelves and watches her from a far.

Elie: Ah...So beautiful

Galleth: Indeed

She pouts at him, continue to watch Angelica. She sigh, couldn't wait since she promise Elie that they spend time together in the village like when they were children. Angelica looks up from her books, and notice Galleth and Elie

Angelica: I'm sorry if I'm taking so long

Elie: Oh it quite all right, after all your studies are more important

Angelica: Hmm, I could stop for today

She close her book as she got up and walk up Elie.

Angelica: Let's go now

She grab her hand and walk her out

Galleth: Wait you ladies don't mind if I come along

Angelica: Well...Alright if you want

Elie gave him, a angry scowl. As they around the market, mostly the villager was handing thing to Angelica as gift. Elie hands all of Angelica's present to Galleth to hold. She and Angelica talk and laugh, having a grand time with her princess. Soon after some child took Angelica to play, Galleth watch them but he notice that Elie disappeared. He went around looking around for her, he check around the Circus. When he walk behind the Circus tent, he gasp when he saw Elie with a male skunk wearing a green tunic , yellow pant, brown boots. It was Eric Le Paradox, he shank Elie's hand and hands her a roll up tapestry.

She walks away holding her new tapestry and she heads back to Angelica, but Galleth stop her.

Galleth: Why were you talking to him?

Elie: What do mean? All I did is buy a tapestry from that skunk

Galleth: Is that so

Elie: Yes...Wait did something happen between him and you?

Galleth: You could say that, but how much did he sell you that tapestry?

Elie: For all I had, worth it. It a gift for Angelica and I know she will love it

She unroll it, Galleth eyes widen when he saw it was picture of him as a jester, bouncing on a tightrope with fire on the bottom. It was one of those tapestry hanging inside the circus back when the black knight took over.

Elie: I think it should be hang in her bedroom, so she can see it when she wakes up

Galleth: Y-you can't

Elie: Why on earth not?

As he was trying to think of something to said. He rather be eaten by the dragon than have Angelica see or know that Galleth was made a fool. The only thing he could is snatch the tapestry from Elie's hands

Elie: Cooper! Give me back my tapestry! You thief!


	7. Circus fun

Chapter 7: Circus fun

Still running away from Elie with her tapestry, he had to destroy the tapestry making sure Angelica would never see it. He ran into the circus tent, hoping that he would lose Elie. But she follow him inside and to her surprise the tent was a lot bigger from the inside. She saw Galleth climbing all the way to the top.

Elie: I got you now Cooper!

She grab on to the rope and climbs up. As she climbed she notice how high she was from the ground, she gulp and kept climbing. Elie then made it to the platform, seeing Galleth juggling three balls

Galleth: Oh hello Elie

Elie: Where is it?!

Galleth: Where's is what?

Elie: My tapestry!

Galleth: Oh it over there

He pointed at another platform cross as he stop juggling

Elie: Why you little...aah

She notice a tightrope connecting to the platform cross, she sigh and slowly took a small step on the rope and another. Elie nervously walk on it more, looking down at the ground. She almost slip off but quickly grab on. Galleth watch her struggle and laugh a little. But as kind hearted as he was, he slowly walk on to the rope and help Elie up

Galleth: It's alright, all you have to do is stand straight and tall. And let your arms out for balances

She did as he said and gently took one step at a time with Galleth placing his hands on her hips

Elie: You better watch where you put your hands, Cooper

He chuckle, they kept walking towards the other platform. Once they made it to the other side, Elie ran up to her tapestry and grab it

Galleth: How much did he gave you that?

Elie: 30 gold coins, but what do it matter to you?

Galleth: Well Eric is not a man to be trust it, he was the one who brought the black Knight here

Elie: What!? I should of...gave him a good punch and a kick in his...Anyway I have this

Galleth: Are you really going to give her that?

Elie: Yes and I will win her heart. Leaving you in the dust

Galleth: Do you hate me that much?

Elie: Oh I hate each inch of you since you look a lot like him

Galleth: Him?

Elie sigh in frustration and sat down on the edge of the platform, putting her tapestry next to her. Galleth sat down beside her

Elie: My father

Galleth: Your father

Elie: Yes...the reason why my mother and I left this village was because of him

She start to shad some tears

Galleth: Why?

Elie: He left us for another women...I don't understand why, if you love someone and make a child with them but you leave them. And yet why? My mother always told me that someday I'll find my knight in shining armor...But I don't want to be the damsel, I don't want to wait to be rescue...I want to found love on my own

Galleth listen to every word she said, about love and her reason why she always stubborn

Elie: I get that from my mother, she wouldn't listen her father that she shouldn't be with my father...I guess the old man was right

Galleth: I'm very sorry, on what happen to you and your mother

Elie: It...alright, she left this world peacefully. That's why I want to protect Angelica from harm like that. She a smart, kind, and strong hearted

Galleth: Ah, she is

They both sigh happily thinking of Angelica

Elie: But it sad how that fool Charleston only see her for her beauty. There is more then that in her. I don't love her because of her lips, how long her hair is, or that she a princess. I love her as Angelica, my dear friend

She giggles remembering the past as they were young girls

?: Elie, where are you?

Elie and Galleth look down to the ground seeing Angelica entering the tent, Elie and Galleth both gets up and picks up her tapestry. Elie look it at and hands it to Galleth. He holds on to and looks at her with confusion

Elie: Here, I want to win Angelica's heart fair and square...and don't speck of this to anyone

She climbed down and back to the princess, Galleth watch them both walk outside of the tent , he unroll the tapestry and chuckles

Galleth: Thank you Elie

Outside of the Circus tent Elie apologize over and over to Angelica

Elie: I'm so sorry, I should of not left you alone

Angelica: It alright, Elie. You don't have to apologize, you just want to see the Circus

Elie look down at ground, Angelica rub her cheek thinking of something to say. And then the archery game tent and she grab onto Elie's hand

Angelica: Come now, let's play a few games before going back to the castle

Elie: Alright your Highness

They both ran into the archery tent, both grab a bow and arrows. Started to play, as they play Angelica shot a few target but she miss the last one

Angelica: Oh, there always next

She giggles but stop when she saw Elie shooting every target perfectly

Angelica: My, Elie you are very good at archery

Elie: Thank you, princess. All you have to do keep your eye on the target

They walk out of the tent but Elie first step out and waited for Angelica sine the white owl running the game gave her a jar of something call Merlin's magic powder

Angelica: Thank you, sir

She wave good bye to him

Elie: Really to go home...oh

She turned around to Angelica, bit instantly Elie felt some kind of pain

Angelica: Yes I am...Is something wrong?

Elie: N-no...I am fine...

She collapse on to the ground with a arrow shot in her back. Angelica drop her jar of magic power and scream, Galleth then walk out of the Circus tent, he notice a crowd of people screaming. When he walk into, his eyes widen seeing Angelica kneeling down beside Elie. He ran up to them and place his hand on Angelica's shoulder calming her down as she cry

Galleth: What happen?

Angelica: I...I don't know, someone shot her

Somewhere in the distant away from the crowd, Eric Le Paradox stomp his foot in frustration and threw his bow on the floor

Eric: I was so close! That raccoon had to get in the way!

Then after few hours, back at the castle, Galleth was waiting outside of Elie's room. He remove his helmet and rub his head worrying, she only left him for only a few minutes, how could this happen he wonder. Then a sheep nurse came of the room holding a bucket of water and blankets

Galleth: milady, is she alright?

The sheep: Oh yes, luckily the arrow didn't went through that far. But she need to rest

Galleth: Aye, thank you

She walk away as he walk into Elie's room. When he walk in Elie was standing up but she had her pants on but her chest was cover in bandages, she blush as he came in and cover herself with her tunic

Elie: Ah God, Galleth can you learn how to knock

Galleth: I'm very sorry...but you should be resting

She put on her tunic and grad her sword

Elie: I can't rest now, I need to protect the princess

Galleth: Elie, please you have to rest

Elie: I'll rest when I can but now I have to go on my night guarding

She walk out of her room, Galleth sigh as he watch her leave. Elie walk down the hall, she lean against the well still feeling the pain from that arrow, she then felt someone's hand on her shoulder which she thought it was Galleth

Elie: Aah, I'm fine

She turn around but it was Charleston, he gave her a smirk

Charleston: Good evening sir Elie


	8. Dunk tank time

Chapter 8: Dunk tank time

Galleth ran to the top of castle wall to bring Elie back to her chamber to rest. He made it outside but Elie wasn't there, it was quit most of the guards were gone as well

Galleth: Where is everyone?

He notice the sun going down slow, almost becoming night. He walk back to Elie's room to see if she was there, as he walk back, there were female servant in the hall way, gossiping. He slowly walk pass them

One of the servant: Did you see Charleston with that strange girl? I believe her name was Elie, I saw them walking out of the castle together

Galleth stop right when the servant finish, he approach her and place his hand on her shoulder. The servant turn to Galleth

Galleth: Excuse me miss, where did they go?

Outside the castle, Elie was sitting in the tavern, she didn't know why she agreed to come with Charleston, especially with him. Since he was the one who cause the whole misunderstanding, but back at the palace, he told her that he wanted to make it up to her by giving her a drink. And somehow she agreed to come with him. Elie just stood there in her seat, tapping the table wanting to go back to the castle.

Charleston: You have to clam down, don't worry we'll go back to the castle after I treat you

Elie: Alright, but you better hurry. I need to be on my night watch

Charleston: Like I said dear, don't worry

Elie: Ooh...

Then the waitress came by their table and pull two mug of beer, Charleston thanked her and gave her some gold coins. Elie look at her mug and gently place it a side since she never drank beer before and she never like the smell and also remind her of her father, he will always drink then work. She sigh of those memories. Charleston started to drink his mug, he took a gulp but he stop when he notice Elie didn't touch her mug

Charleston: What's wrong? Don't you want a sip?

Elie: No...thank you, I'm not really a drinker

Charleston: But it is quite rude for not accepting a free drink

Elie: Oh I'm very sorry, but I can't accept this

Charleston: Has your mother ever teach you some manners?

Elie: What did you say about my mother?!

He grunt as he got up from his seat and grab Elie's mug of beer, grab her. And forcefully made her drink,she had to choke down the drink, right after the first drink she was already drunk.

Elie: ooh...why is the earth moving so fast...

Charleston smirk and help Elie up, he look over his shoulder seeing some of castle guards

Charleston: You lads, don't mind helping me take care of this lady. She had to much to drink

They nods their heads and gets they all get up, help Charleston take Elie out of the tavern. They took her to the circus area and tie her up, gently set her on the seat for the dunk tank. Charleston toss a ball around, he then threw it at the target making Elie fall right in the tank fill with cold water

Elie: Aaaahh!

Charleston just laugh while the other men were feeling uncomfortable about doing this. Charleston put Elie back onto the seat, she cough out some of the water. Charleston toss around another ball

Charleston: Alright who wants to go next?

He hands a ball to a hedgehog , he waited for him to throw it but the hedgehog just toss it the ground

Charleston: Man up lad and throw it

The hedgehog: But this is not right, she just a girl

Charleston: May I have to remind you gentleman that she is the reason why you lost your chance to help rise your family name and what if the public finds out that the princess's Knight is a women, who defeated all of you. Think of the humiliation this girl will cause

Each of the men looked at each others, they all nodded even the hedgehog. He pick up the ball from the ground and threw at the target making Elie fall in the tank again. They all took turns dunking Elie, they stop as she floats in the tank, Charleston grad her by her shirt

Charleston: Had in enough dear?

She was catching her breath from being dunk so many times, she could barely talk

Elie: Aah...I won't...give up...to the likes...of you

Charleston: Ha, you have a lot might. But how long more you can last?

She growl and bites his hand, causing him to let her go

Charleston: Aaah, why you little!

?: Let her go, Charleston!

Galleth finally came to the rescue, as he walk up to Charleston, the other men were backing away and fled, Charleston takes Elie out of the tank and unties her

Charleston: Now, Now sir Galleth, as you can see this girl was drunk out of her mind. She wanted to do this, She even ask me

Galleth: I highly doubt that

Charleston gave him a smirk look on his face, he walks up to him

Charleston: Sadly you don't know what happen, so who knows what did happen here

He walks away, Galleth grunt and runs up to Elie. She was leaning against the tank, catching her breath. Galleth place his hand in her cheek. She was so cold and so wet, he then slowly picks her up. He takes her to the safe house, where he and Cooper gang hide out when the black Knight took over. Elie changes into some dry cloths Galleth given her. She sat down seeing all the thing inside his "home", there was all sorts of things. Especially something that didn't look like it belong here. She pick up a head of one of those Wolf Cyborgs, she looks at it, carefully then it move it's jaws. She quietly shriek and threw it out the window.

Elie: Where on earth does he get these thing?

Galleth came in with bowl of soup, he place it down in the table. Elie sat down, putting up the sleeves. She was surprise how big his cloths are on her, since she been wearing boy clothing all her life

Galleth: Are you alright, I thought I heard you scream?

Elie: Oh...I'm fine, just some of your things here are bit...something

Galleth: Umm, yes they are something

He rubs the back of his head, he was meaning to get ruin of futuristic things. He sat down watching Elie eating her soup, she pick up the bowl and starts drinking it from the bowl. Once she was done, she place the bowl down and stretched bit

Elie: Mmm...Thank you for the soup...and for helping me

Galleth: Your welcome, Elie why did you go with him?

Elie: I don't know, I thought maybe he finally wanted to apologize to me but he just wanted to make a fool out of me. Now I feel sorry for the jester who get dunk in that tank

Galleth: Don't we all

Elie got up and looks around, she saw Galleth's helmet on top of a old chest. Elie picks it up and she notice how well it was made. She couldn't help but put it on, it fit like a glove. Galleth got up with the bowl, he then place it down as he notice Elie wearing his helmet

Galleth: Elie why are you wearing my helmet?

Elie: It feel nice and comfortable than my own...Can I have this?

Galleth: No, you can not

Elie: Oh please, you can steal another one

Galleth: Do you know hard it is...Wait did you say steal another one?

Elie: Yes, steal. I know your a thief, the princess told me

Galleth: And you won't tell anyone that I am?

Elie: Hmm, well even if I would to tell other people, I would need proof. Beside I stolen few things from when I live with my grandfather

Galleth: I see...I think I have extra helmet somewhere

Elie: You do?

Galleth: Yes and I'll give it to you

She take off his helmet and hands it back to him. Galleth puts his helmet back on, he walks up to the chest and opens it. Looks through, he smirk on what he found in it

Galleth: Found it...now close your eyes

Elie: Alright...

She close her eyes, she then felt something being put on her head. Galleth also took out a small mirror, he cover his mouth so she wouldn't hear him chuckle

Galleth: OK...hmm...you can open...them now

She slowly open her eyes and looks at the mirror showing her that she was wearing a jester with green and purple patterns and yellow bells. She made a evil smirk at him

Elie: You better sleep with one eye open tonight, Galleth or you'll be the one in the dunk tank


	9. Confession of love

Chapter 9: Confession of love

After that night, Elie went back to the castle and sitting down on floor outside of her room. She had the jester that Galleth gaves, she would of gave it back but it the first time in forever she was given something before her mother pass away. She hug it tight and slowly puts it on

Elie: Hehe, thank you Galleth

Then the door open by Angelica, she notice Elie was sitting on the floor

Angelica: Morning Elie, why are you sitting on the floor?

Elie quickly got up, she was so especially just realizing it was actually Angelica's room

Elie: Umm...I thought this was my room

Angelica: Oh, where did you get that?

Elie: Get what?

Angelica: The jester hat, dear

Elie: Ooh...Galleth gave it to me

She remove the hat with a thick shed of blush on her face

Angelica: Let me guess he stole it from the poor jester

Elie: I don't think he did, beside he just wanted to make a joke with it. As if a Knight would wear such a thing

Angelica: Then why do you still have in your possession?

Elie: Well you see my mother always told me that I should treasure the gift given to me

Angelica: I agree, even if the gift came from Galleth

She nods, later that day Elie went back to the old oak tree where she and Angelica play as young girls. She swung her sword around practicing swordmen, it been a long time since she use it. All she could think about this getting rid of that smirk off Charleston's face. She want to get back at him for last night, dunking her in the dunk tank. Even though she was treat worst but that was the last time she letting anyone treat her less than a person. She stop when she heard some tree breaches move

Elie: Who ever you are, get down now. Or I will use this sword to slice your face in half

Then the person on the tree breach, hangs on using his legs to hold on the breach. Of it was Galleth, he smile at her

Galleth: I don't think you can with the way your holding that sword

Elie: Please go drown in a lake, Galleth. I'm not in the mood for your foolish

He jumps off the tree breach and lands on the ground perfectly. Elie kept on doing what she was doing and try to cut the dummy she made which look a like Charleston but smaller. She ran up to it swiftly and swung her blade at it but it didn't make a cut on it

Elie: Ahh! Every time! Why can I get this right!?

Galleth walk up to her and takes the sword from her hand and examine the sword if it was it or Elie

Galleth: Hmm, it isn't the blade. Elie do you really know how to use a sword?

Elie: Of I do, prince Arthur teach me himself...If he had the time

Galleth: Well then today you'll get your first lesson

Elie: I don't need a lesson, I can do it on my own. Let me remind you who beat you at that competition

Galleth: But Elie it was just luck, beside right now you can't even leave one cut on that dummy

Elie: Luck doesn't have anything to do with this, it was my love

for Angelica that help me win

Galleth: Elie you still have deep feeling for her?

Elie: Of course I do, I will still be in love with her towards the end

Galleth: Do you think she feel the same towards you?

Elie was all quite it, she was lost for words. Since she met Angelica, she never thought if she will feel the same. Would she feel the same for me? She ask herself, then look at Galleth with a bright smile on her face

Elie: I'll ask her...I'll confess my love to her

Galleth: Elie wait!

She ran before away, Galleth try to stop her. He didn't fear that Angelica might have feeling for Elie but he was afraid that her feeling would get hurt. Later when the sun came down and Elie was at her post, watching over Angelica from below her tower. She took deep breath, getting ready to confess. Angelica walk to her window seeing Elie on the castle wall as she brush her hair

Angelica: Good night, Elie. Oh how your wound, is it healing well?

Elie: Yes it. And good night for also Angelica...but I have something to say...Angelica, I want you to know...for a long time...I...I...I love you

Angelica: Oh I love you to Elie, my sweet friend

Elie: F-friend...

Angelica: Yes I love all my friends, good night

She walk back into her room, soon hours went by, Elie was sitting down with her hugging her legs, sighing. Galleth walks up to her, he sigh as well

Galleth: Did you...tell her how you felt?

Elie: Yes...but she thought I was talking about I love her as friend...but deep inside my chest, I feel so much pain...

Galleth sat down beside her and put one of his arm over her shoulder pulling her closer to him

Galleth: I'm sorry

Elie: Don't be...I somehow knew she wouldn't feel the same as I do...but I still love her...Is it strange to still love someone even though they don't know that you love them so?

Galleth: No...No it isn't


	10. Sleep fighter

Chapter 10: Sleep fighter

Galleth was still comforting Elie, but she fell sleep on his shoulder since she haven't slept for four days. So he gently and quietly picks up Elie as he gets off the ground of the castle wall and walks back inside. He then set Elie down on her bed and as he try to pull the bed sheets, he notice Elie was sleeping in a awkward position. Half her of body was on the floor while her legs were still in bed. He sigh and puts her back in bed. Galleth slowly pull the blanket over her, then she starts to mumbled in her sleep.

Elie: Mmm...Galleth, please don't go...

He couldn't help but blush a little, leans in closer to her and whisper in her ear

Galleth: Elie, I promise I won't

Elie: Ohh...good, because I still...want to punch that stupid smirk off your face

Which she did but in her sleep making Galleth fall to the floor. He rub his cheek where sleeping Elie punch him. He sigh, when he look up he saw Elie roll off her bed and was still fast asleep. She was punching and kicking things in her sleep again. Galleth smack his forehead at the same time he couldn't help but laugh. He quickly covers his mouth so his laugh wouldn't wake Elie.

It was before long in till morning broke, As she yawns and stretched herself out of bed. Elie saw Galleth in the room, he was sleep with his back against the wall. She was about to wake him but she grab her blanket and gently cover Galleth with it.

Elie: Thank you...again, Galleth

She smile as she walk out of the room and slowly close the door. She ran straight to Angelica's room, stood there trying to reach the door handle

Elie: Alright, you can do this. You will tell her how you feel and this time she will know how you truly feel. Even if she...doesn't feel the same. At least you will be honest and true

She took a deep breath and took a good grip at the door handle, opens the door with a smile

Elie: Good morning, Angelica...

The smile off her face disappeared as the raccoon took a step into the princess's bedroom. It was a wreck, it look like there was some kind of struggle. Elie screams to the top of her lungs

Elie: Princess!

Hearing her scream cause the whole castle to a ruckus. Later running into the Angelica's room, Galleth and Elie were in the throne room with the king sitting in his throne reading the note left behind. His eyes were widen after reading each word, once he finish reading the note he got up from his throne

The king: He..He took my daughter, that skunk took my Angelica! How could you let this happen? You were supposed to protect her!

Elie: I...I...

Could barely speak and her ears folded from the king's anger. Galleth steps in front of her, shielding her from the king

Galleth: My lord, isn't a time for blaming false. We must found her and bring her home safely

The king: I...Your correct, Sir Galleth

Galleth: May I read the note, my lord?

The king hands him the note with a sigh, Elie looks over Galleth's shoulder and reads it that Eric hidden the princess somewhere where he couldn't find her and his demand was to have a duel with Galleth and if he loses the king must pay a huge ransom for his daughter safe return.

Galleth: Why that-

Elie: Rat, what does he think this is a game!?

Then Charleston came running in, he was almost out of breath

Charleston: Your Highness...I saw the skunk...he took off to the east

Galleth: The east...but that's means, he went enter in the shadow woods. He must be hiding the princess somewhere deep in the woods

The king: Sir Galleth, please I beg you to go and bring her home safe. I would never give in for the ransom but...I fear what he will do to my daughter

Elie: My king, please let me go instead of Sir Galleth! I'm Angelica's Knight, so I have to go

The king: I'm sorry Elie...But I think its best if Galleth goes

Elie: But...But Sir-

Galleth: My lord, I think Elie should come with me. I may need her skill in this journey

The king: No, you will take Charleston with you

Charleston: M-me my lord

The king: Yes, I have all my fate in you both, please bring my Angelica home

The poor king walks out of the thrones with a sadness look on his face as he walked out. Galleth turn around and looks at Elie, she was looking down at the ground, right when he was about to put his hand on her shoulder, she smack his hand

Galleth: Elie, I'm very sorry

Elie: Just shut up! I don't need your pity!

She ran out of the room, Galleth sigh and turns to Charleston. He knew he didn't have much time knowing that Angelica was with Eric and fearing what he will do to her

Galleth: Come now Charleston, we have to go save the princess


	11. I will save you and lose in the end

Chapter 11: I will save you and lose in the end

Outside of the castle Galleth and Charleston were getting their horses ready for their journey to rescue the princess. Galleth slowly tighten his and Charleston's saddles on their horses as Charleston talks to the young maiden, comforting them

One of the girls: Oh please do bring her majesty home safe

Charleston: Fear not, I shall not fail to save her from the skunk

Galleth rolls his eyes, finishes securing the saddle. Then some of the other girls came up to him, they wish him good luck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she did, he notice Elie, she was leaning her back against the Tavern with her arms cross. She was looking at him with a angry scowl. He slowly approach her but Elie just walk away before he spoke to her

Galleth: Elie...Oh

Charleston: Galleth come now, we must hurry

Galleth: Yes, we must

They both get on their horse and rode them into the shadow wood. As they rode deep into the woods, Charleston notice the trees look bit frightening as if they were alive watching them. Galleth stop his horse seeing there are two different path ways. He slowly turn his horse to the left but then to the right not knowing which way to go. Charleston catch up to him and notice Galleth struggling

Charleston: Oh let's go to the right lad

Galleth: But Charleston what if it isn't to the right, we can't make guesses now the princess is in danger

Charleston: Then we don't have time to lose

He squeeze the horse with his legs and then makes it run towards the right path, Galleth smack his forehead and follows Charleston. He could do better without him but he needed help and sadly it had to be Charleston. He wishes Elie was here, she would be much better help than Charleston and he also want to patch things up with her. For some reason he felt different around her each day and he can't example it. It kind of gets him lost in thought

Charleston: Galleth...Galleth!

Galleth: Oh...yes, what is it?

Charleston: You seem lost in thought...Oh let me guess you were thinking of that Elie girl weren't you

Galleth: And so if I was?

Charleston: No reason, thought a knight like you would have better taste in women

Galleth: What's is wrong with Elie?

Charleston: Galleth, have you seen the girl...well you been with her but she act as if she can do things a man can. What makes her think a lady came become a knight. Ha, she nothing more than a laugh, like the village jester. Maybe she should be the new jester that will show her in her place

Galleth: In enough! No more Charleston, say one more horrible thing about her and I will make sure you leave these woods!

Charleston: Why...I was right, you have feeling for that tomboy

Galleth: Ah, I warned you!...wait do you hear that?

Both their ears twitch from a from the sounds of growls, Galleth got his sword ready. With Charleston slowly making his horse backing up as the sound gets closer and closer to them. Then a pack of huge wolves came out of hiding from the trees. They had razor sharp teeth ready to attack them, Charleston turn his horse back around and start to run away

Galleth: Where are you going!? We have to save Angelica!

No matter how much he yell, Charleston was still running away, as the wolves get closer Galleth's horse start acting bit more frightened. Galleth kept on holding on the frightened horse but it only made it more struggling and Galleth accidentally fell off the horse. And it to ran off, seeing the wolves surrounding him, he took a good grip of his sword. But then a few arrows with fire on it landed through the ground near Galleth

The fire scared the wolves and they ran to the other other direction. Galleth look up to the same direction with the arrows where fired and see someone on a horse pulling his horse, the person was wearing a dark cloak covering her face. She slowly pulls down the cloak revealing her face. Galleth smile seeing it was Elie

Elie: Looks like you need my help after all

Galleth: You have no idea

He slowly approached his horse and gets on it. Elie put her bow and arrows away and continue onward. She was avoiding eye contact to Galleth. He try to think of something to say but Elie spoke first

Elie: So where's that fool Charleston? Did run off with his tail between his legs?

Galleth: I'm afraid so, but Elie you shouldn't come here all by yourself it's dangerous here

Elie: Oh coming from the one who almost go eaten

Galleth: Ha...yes

Elie just look away, Galleth sigh, at least she talking to me is what he was thinking. It became night as the knights rest of the night, Elie toss another piece of wood into the fire they built. She sat down near Galleth looking at the fire. He slowly looks at her even without her looking she knew he was staring at her

Elie: What?

Galleth: Oh nothing, Elie do you still hate me?

Elie: Yes, because you look like my father

Galleth: Do I really?

Elie: well...

She look at him and remove his helmet, rubs his hair trying to make it look like her father. But she remember he had black hair and green eyes, Galleth's eyes were brown. Without her noticing Galleth was getting closer to her, he than press his lips against hers. Elie's eyes were wide open feeling her lips against his

She pulls away and gets up, trying to get her head together. She still can't believe Galleth kiss her. Galleth couldn't believe he did that either, for some reason he wanted to.

Galleth: Elie, I'm very sorry I-

Before he could finish she kiss him again but it was bit longer but Elie pull away

Elie: Ahh...so sorry, it's just...

Galleth: You don't have to apologize...you see I have...fallen for you

Elie: You...I'm sorry Galleth. I don't feel the same, my heart still belongs to Angelica

After morning broke the two raccoons didn't say a word to each other, soon as the road with unable to let the horses to take them. Elie climb up a tree to get a better view, Galleth lay his back against the tree

Elie: Galleth, I see an old castle up head

Galleth: That must be where Eric is keeping Angelica, we must hurry

Elie: Wait, I have idea

Inside the old ruins of a castle Eric was talking to the huge bird which was Clockwerk. He was trying to give him bit more time on Galleth coming to save Angelica since it was really a trap for Clockwerk to finish Galleth and end the Cooper Clan. Eric sighs waiting for him to come and he sees a someone coming towards the castle from the window. But the stranger was wearing a dark cloak so Eric couldn't tell if it was Galleth

Eric: Master stay here, I'll be right back

He grab his bow and arrows as he walks outside, Angelica was sitting inside her cell along with another fox but he was a male. She then look up and see someone climbing down the window and it was Elie, she press her finger on her lips

Elie: Sshhh

Angelica: Elie

She quietly shouted as she ran up to the bars. Elie walk go to the cell and takes out a small knife, try picks the lock. Outside the castle Eric approach stranger and rise his bow at the stranger

Eric: Who are you? You better leave now for your own good

The stranger remove his cloak and let the wind take it, Eric gasp it was Galleth and then smirk, lowering his bow

Eric: You finally came Sir Galleth

Galleth: Yes, now hand over the princess or else Eric

Eric: Oh please, you must battle for her freedom

Back inside the castle Elie kept trying to pick the lock that didn't work she kick the lock off, open the cell door for Angelica and then the male fox got up and walks out of the jail cell with Angelica

Elie: Who are you?

The fox: My name is James

Angelica: He a friend

Elie: I see, alright then let's get of here

They slowly walk out the cell and into what use to be a throne room, Elie first ran into the room making sure it was safe. When it look clear, she signal Angelica and James it safe, as they walk in, they both gasp

Elie: What is it?

She slowly turn around seeing the huge bird with it big yellows eyes. Elie stood still at the owl but it lift one of it claws and was about to sliced her. Elie close her eyes and block herself from his attack but she didn't feel it. When she open her eyes, she saw Angelica in front of her. Clockwerk 's claws made three huge claws marks on Angelica's chest, she fell on Elie. Elie holds her, trembles, shedding tears seeing her love protect her from harm and she scream to the top of her lungs

Elie: P-PRINCESS!

Hearing her scream, Galleth stop his battle with Eric and ran straight inside the castle fearing that Elie or the princess was hurt by something in the castle. He saw James fighting off Clockwerk with a spear as Elie rip her sleeve and ties it around Angelica's wound

Elie: W-why did you do such a thing?

Angelica: Because...I love..you, Elie...I didn't want you...to get hurt

She spoke quietly as her blood drips out. Galleth swung his sword at Clockwerk's back making the bird shrieking pain and he then pushes the sword deep in his back. Clockwerk flew up to the air breaking the ceiling making his escape, Elie gets up and shots one of her arrows at him. As they all watch the arrow hit him and saw Clockwerk fall to the ground far from the castle. As angry she was wanting to go after him, Elie knew they had to get Angelica home first.

Lucky it took only a day for the princess to return home, Angelica was lying in her bed after seeing the doctor. Elie and James were sitting beside her. But Elie notice Angelica place her hand on James, they were looking at each other like love struck

Angelica: I have to thank you and Sir Galleth and James fro everything

Elie: It was my honor...now I will leave you two alone now

Right as Angelica was about said something else Elie walks out and closes the door. She sigh, walks outside with Galleth waiting for her

Galleth: I heard she will be fine for a couple days

Elie: Ah, yes. She'll be fine along with her new friend

Galleth: Oh you noticed, they do look like there made for each...Elie will you be OK?

Elie: Yes...Even though I will never win her heart at least I could be her honorable Knight, I couldn't ask for anything else

Galleth: That's good to hear

Elie: Galleth, I want to thank you for everything

Galleth: You don't have to

Elie: Please, now close your eyes. I want to give you something

Galleth: Umm...alright

He does as he was told. He feels something as his eyes were close

Elie: Ok now open them

When he opens them, he see Elie wearing his helmet and he notice in a small puddle on the ground and see reflection of him wearing a jester hat

Galleth: Elie, may I have my helmet back

Elie: Nope and one more thing

She kiss his lips again, Galleth blush deeply. Elie just laugh and ran away from which made Galleth run after her. When he caught up to her, he holds her hand as she did with him. Not needing for words knowing that they both love each other

The End

* * *

Elie and Charleston belong to me

Angelica,James and Eirc belong to supertinagirl6

Hope you guys like it ^^


End file.
